Licht bei Dunkelheit
by LiNekoWeillch
Summary: Porque sabían que lo haría en caso de ser necesario, lo mataría si su vida dependiese de eso y ahora debía prometer hacerlo por las dos personas que más le importaban en la vida. / Summary que no dice mucho de la historia. Riren, Light M-preg. ¡Pasen a leerlo! ¿Oportunidades?


Hace algo de tiempo que no escribía algo tan largo, a pesar de no ser mi primer fanfic de este fandom lo siento como si fuese así. Pero en fin, vayamos a lo que nos concierne con respecto a esto...

Es la primera vez que voy a tomar prestados a Eren y Levi para ponerlos en un m-preg (de una manera leve, no sutil pero si light) para después ¡SENTIRME ISAYAMA MATANDO A TODOS! (o algo así (?) )

En realidad no tengo mucha idea de lo que voy a escribir y haré que todo salga conforme el tiempo, pero eso si, intentaré hacer sufrir mucho a los personajes :'3 aunque no prometo nada que luego quedo mal.

Como sea pasemos al fanfiction.

 **Advertencia:** Riren (Levi x Eren), Mpreg light, OoC y un diminuto OC en capítulos posteriores.

 **Disclaimer:** Shingeki no Kyojin no es mio, solo tomo a sus personajes prestados para mis sucias perversiones literarias.

Enjoy please... Please!

* * *

 ** _Licht bei Dunkelheit_**

Levi dejó salir un sonoro suspiro cuando llegó a la mitad de la escalera, en su mente un montón de ideas acerca de lo que su camarada quería comentarle se arremolinaban inquietas, ¿Qué sería eso tan jodidamente importante? ¿Por qué de pronto la cuatro ojos quería hablar con él? Llevaban alrededor de siete días en paro total, no había nada que comentar.

Subió su mirar, enfrente de la puerta de madera de la oficina de Hanji Zoe un jovencito tomaba una gran bocanada de aire, como si estuviera decepcionado de la vida, reconocía a la perfección aquella figura, delgada de estatura superior a la propia, el cabello castaño rebelde, aquella piel de un tono tostado y esos grandes ojos color esmeralda, que se fijaron en el suelo cuando la oscura mirada de Levi chocó contra de ellos.

Aunque la iluminación fuera pobre y alrededor de ocho escalones los separasen el Cabo pudo reconocer que algunas lágrimas habían surcado sus mugrientas mejillas. Su mirada se volvió cruel, observando con fiereza al mocoso, sabía que le escondía algo, no tenía que ser un genio para entender que el comportamiento de Jaeger era diferente; no estaba ciego y no era idiota y al parecer el quinceañero lo creía así.

Eren se armó de valor para terminar con la distancia que les separaba, mas no dijo nada de interés, un pequeño " con permiso" salió de sus labios, su mirada no subió en ningún momento y su cuerpo se encorvó, como si escondiera algo. El castaño siguió su camino y al Ackerman no le intereso seguirlo.

°˖✧∩(◎ヮ◎∩)✧˖°

Dentro de la oficina había un par de personas que conocía bastante bien, Hanji leía algunos papeles y hacía anotaciones en un cuaderno, estaba concentrada, nerviosa y algo extasiada. En contraste Erwin estaba sentado en una de las viejas sillas de madera, tenía los ojos cerrados, meditaba, su expresión lo delataba. El soldado más fuerte de la humanidad bufó al ver la tan "familiar" escena, ahora Hanji saltaría de su asiento y le comentaría un montón de hipótesis rebuscadas y contradictorias que había encontrado esa semana mientras Smith se levantaría de su asiento y daría las pautas de la nueva misión, aquello de todos los días.

Pateó un poco la silla que estaba sola, lo suficiente para hacer algo de ruido y terminar con eso tan rápido como fuera posible. La mujer subió la cabeza ante el rechinar del piso y las patas del objeto, mirando con nerviosismo a Levi, quien solo le regresó la atención con indiferencia.

—Oh, Levi, no te escuché llegar, toma asiento — haciendo el intento de sonreír como si nada, cosa que parecía imposible, por su parte Erwin se levantó sin decir nada, sin siquiera mirar a su camarada, se posó a un lado de la castaña, poniendo una mano sobre aquel huesudo cuerpo y Levi enarcó una ceja, si estaba ahí para escuchar sobre una posible relación entre esos dos se iría apenas lo sugiriesen. Sus brazos se cruzaron sobre su pecho cuando por fin tomó asiento, mirándolos fríamente.

—Ve al grano, no tengo mucho tiempo…

—Sí, lo entiendo, ¿te has encontrado a Eren fuera de aquí?

— ¿Eso importa? Sí, me lo he encontrado, igual que a Sasha intentando robar de las provisiones y a Jean durmiendo en hora de trabajo —el pelinegro soltó con desdén, si la cuatro ojos quería hablar de los soldados, hablarían de ellos y de todas la malas costumbres que aun guardaban

.

—Ehm… Levi, hay un pequeño problema con Eren —"Siempre hay problemas con ese mocoso idiota" corrigió en su mente a las palabras de su amiga — necesito hacerte algunas preguntas, tienes que ser sincero ante todo, por más incomodas que creas que sean necesito tu verdad absoluta.

—Déjate de rodeos, si tiene algo que ver con que Eren parece más una carga que una ayuda, es afirmativo.

— ¿Has tenido relaciones sexuales últimamente con él? En un tiempo aproximado de tres a cinco semanas —Hanji lo soltó, Levi se sorprendió y Erwin parecía no inmutarse, si no fuese por su altura su presencia no sería tomada en cuenta.

—Sí, tuve relaciones sexuales con él en las últimas cinco semanas ¿y qué? Fue consensuado — se tardó algunos segundos en contestar, recordando claramente la hermosa imagen de la piel limpia de Eren bajo la luz de la luna que entraba indiscreta a su habitación, aquellos hermosos ojos que le miraban con admiración, amor y también un poco de temor, sus preciosos labios entre abiertos que dejaban salir los gemidos y jadeos producto de la excitación, aquella hermosa y poética escena que había sido tener entre sus sabanas al mocoso.

—No te estamos inculpando de violación —por primera vez en lo que iba de la escena Erwin se dignaba a hablar, tenía las cejas más juntas de lo normal y la intensidad con la que le veía ahora era mayor a lo que alguna vez habría recordado —aunque bien podríamos proceder debido a la diferencia de edades…

Así que era eso, Eren lo había acusado, después de todos esos "Oh Levi, me haces tan feliz" el inútil adolescente lo había reportado con esos dos… Genial, no tenía humor de soportar un sermón, incluso era innecesario, a partir de ese día no se acercaría al castaño por nada del mundo, se evitaría problemas y le evitaría al otro cualquier dolor de trasero, literal o no. Su expresión rápidamente se volvió molesta, chasqueo su lengua contra el paladar solo para canalizar un poco de su enojo en mejor sentido, en hacer algo realmente provechoso.

—Así que Eren vino hasta ustedes para reportarme por abuso sexual y como no podemos permitirnos escándalos van a hablarme de buenas costumbres y me darán una llamada de atención, perfecto, lo acepto, no lo volveré hacer ¿puedo irme ya? —dijo intentando parecer tranquilo, levantándose de su asiento, dirigiéndose hacia la puerta, tenía mucho que hacer ese día, no pensaba gastar así su tiempo.

—No, realmente no tiene nada que ver con eso —la castaña se levantó de su asiento en el momento en el que el contrario daba sus pasos hacia la puerta, casi gritando sus palabras para que se quedara — es un tema aún más complicado, necesito que te vuelvas a sentar y te tranquilices… Tenemos algo de café ¿gustas?

Levi se negó ante la oferta más obedeció en quedarse un poco mas ¿algo complicado? Incluso mayor a un reporte de abuso sexual, eso sonaba interesante hasta para él.

—Jean, Mikasa y Armin trajeron a Eren hasta acá, se había desmayado. Según Armin llevaba algunas semanas sin comer ni dormir bien. Mikasa lo vio varias veces vomitando detrás de los establos y Jean lo notó pálido y débil hoy durante las labores— Hanji miraba con preocupación el rostro de Levi, sabía que si aquello no le interesaba iba a levantarse del lugar y salir, tal vez a buscar sus respuestas por él mismo. Porque confiaba en que los sentimientos que profesaba para Jaeger eran bastante sinceros — estaban preocupados con que Eren tuviera un trastorno alimenticio o algo de ese tipo…

—Ve al grano…

—No es tan fácil —se quejó ella soltando un suspiro — lo atendimos rápido y despertó después de media hora, fue cuando pudimos indagar en una respuesta.

 _Eren abrió los ojos con dificultad, estaba algo mareado aun, se sentía débil y aquella luz de ese foco que estaba sobre él era muy molesta, ¿dónde estaba? Lo último que recordaba era la molesta voz de Jean diciéndole que se fuese a sentar y que lo veía mal, que no quería cargar con más responsabilidades de las que ya tenía por su culpa, ese idiota cara de caballo…_

— _Despertaste por fin —la voz de Hanji retumbo en sus pensamientos, se escuchaba tranquila pero a la vez como si la intriga en ella jamás hubiese desaparecido — tengo algunas preguntas que hacerte ¿está bien si comenzamos?_

 _El castaño solo asintió con la cabeza, sentándose en el catre para poder mirar a su interlocutor, la cabeza aun le daba vueltas pero estaba consiente, eso era lo que importaba._

— _Bien, tus amigos han dicho que no has comido bien las últimas semanas ¿sabes que eso es malo, verdad? Aparte eres un soldado importante para las misiones, necesitamos que estés bien dormido y comido o no podrás llevar a cabo los objetivos o el entrenamiento_

 _Eren solo asintió, nuevamente. Eso no era una pregunta que necesitara justificación, eso era más como un regaño._

— _Entonces ¿Porque lo haces?_

— _Yo… Siento que algo malo me está pasando, creo que he subido de peso últimamente… Y me siento mal todas las mañanas —era sincero, no lo hacía por nada extraño, solo se sentía mal, y su cuerpo al parecer estaba comportándose diferente._

— _Bien, plática más de eso —Hanji se sentó frente a él, mirándole a los ojos, analizándolo y haciendo que el menor se sintiera aun peor que nervioso, como si nuevamente su madre le preguntase acerca de sus mentiras o peleas, sabía que podía llevarse un regaño._

— _En las últimas semanas he sentido que mi vientre duele, he vomitado al inicio del día, me mareo con facilidad… Creí que había sido por algo que comí… Pero todas las provisiones están en perfecto estado… Aunque me parecen desagradables muchos sabores y olores… Y estoy más cansado últimamente — la mirada de Eren miraba el piso, mientras sus manos se cerraban sobre sus piernas, arrugando un poco el pantalón del uniforme._

— _Ya… —La superior se recargo sobre el respaldo de su silla, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho, dejando un silencio si no incomodo bastante escalofriante, al menos Karla ya le hubiera gritado y regañado — hemos tenido muchas cadetes así, necesito hacerte una pregunta, contesta con solo la verdad — el chico asintió por tercera vez, sin mirarla — ¿has mantenido relaciones sexuales donde seas el pasivo?_

— _Yo… S-si...—sus mejillas mugrosas rápidamente se pintaron con un sonrojo, era incomodo decirle eso a alguien, ni sus mejores amigos lo sabían, suponía que los superiores tampoco — no sabía que fuera relevante y… Si va en contra de las reglas, tampoco lo sabia_

— _Bueno, en las reglas escritas no está pero si en las de sana convivencia — una pequeña sonrisa se marcó en sus labios, solo quería darle confianza al menor — No quiero darte una falsa respuesta sin antes analizarte, nos llevara algunas horas, ya nos disculparemos después con Levi._

°˖✧∩(◎ヮ◎∩)✧˖°

 _Sus manos sudaban y él no podía contra sus impulsos y ganas de vomitar de nuevo, algo estaba mal, ahora Erwin estaba con ellos dos y Hanji le miraba con cierta preocupación._

— _Tengo una buena noticia, Eren… —aquello claramente no sonaba como las buenas noticias, no cuando el comandante estaba ahí — no estas enfermo, estas embarazado…_

— _¿Ah? —sus ojos verdes se abrieron como platos ¿era eso posible? Que alguien lo despertase de aquella broma._

— _Bien, ¿Quieres que le digamos a Jean la buena noticia? Van a ser padres, será mejor que se entere de una vez —Hanji estaba siendo tentativa en esa investigación, ahora lo que importaba era saber el paradero del padre._

— _Eh? N-no, Jean no es mi pareja… Ni loco_

— _Entonces ¿A quién le damos la buena nueva? ¿Armin? ¿Connie? ¡Erwin! ¿Eres tú?_

— _No, Hanji-san, la única persona con la que he tenido sexo es con Levi-heichou…_

— ¿Embarazado? — Levi no podía creer semejante historia —Me estas jodiendo, ¿verdad?

—Qué más quisiéramos —soltó la castaña volviéndose a cruzar de brazos, ahora estaba sentada en el escritorio, más cerca de Levi — pero las pruebas que obtuvimos dan ese tipo de respuestas, loa síntomas de Eren no dejan otra idea… Vas a ser padre.

—Como sea, tomare la responsabilidad, el niño nacerá y quizá lo demos en adopción, el vástago no tiene la culpa de que sus padres sean unos suicidas — bien, había perdido bastante tiempo y ahora solo deseaba regresar a su vida cotidiana, más tarde hablaría con el mocoso y llegarían a un acuerdo, uno como pareja —Si no me necesitan, pasaré a retirarme

—La situación todavía no termina— Erwin pasó a un lado del moreno, volviendo a sentarlo antes de que decidiera levantarse de su asiento, poniendo una mano sobre el hombro derecho contrario — después de pensarlo, se han llegado a diferentes conclusiones, ninguna más halagadora que la otra, tenemos muy poca información de cómo es la reproducción natural de los titanes, lo que nos hace pensar que un titán cambiante no pierde sus posibilidades de reproducción como humano…

—Solo podríamos experimentarlo con otra titán cambiante, logrando que se embarazara y mirando el progreso del mismo —Hanji volvió a tomar la palabra — pero Annie al parecer nunca va a dejar la coraza y tampoco sería muy ético convertir a otra chica en titán cambiante, así como no sabemos cómo hacerlo…

—Es por eso que hemos de estudiar en Eren y tu hijo, veremos si el embarazo llega a su fin o el mismo cuerpo de Jaeger lo rechaza

— Lo más alentador es que haya un aborto involuntario durante el primer trimestre, el producto no nacerá y Eren regresara a la "normalidad" o por lo menos las funciones de su cuerpo como humano.

Levi sentía un vacío en el estómago ¿esos dos estaban conscientes de que hablaban de su hijo y su pareja? ¿Acaso querían hacerle entender que todo podía salir mal y que nuevamente encontraría la muerte en sus seres queridos?

—Sin embargo, si el producto se logra pueden ocurrir diferentes cosas — Erwin se mantenía frío, como siempre — la primera: el niño nace como un humano 100% normal, con una combinación entre tus genes y los de Eren, quizá sea alto en su adolescencia y moreno… No tendrá ningún indicio de titán en su sangre, lo que nos hará concluir que el titán. No es hereditario

—La segunda, tan aterradora como interesante —en los ojos de Hanji se veía emoción, como si deseara más que nada que esto sucediera — el bebé nace como un titán, sin opciones de cambiar a humano, de ser así le diremos a Eren que el bebé falleció y tendremos al espécimen en experimentación, entonces concluiremos que los semi titanes solo dan titanes

—La tercera, la más factible así como improbable, el niño nace como 50% humano 50% titán, deduciremos que el titán es hereditario, pero será un producto inestable —cada vez era más difícil escuchar esa conversación, las palabras de ambos eran tan frías y estáticas que lastimaban, incluso en Levi — sin embargo no sabremos que será, por lo que el día del parto pondremos en las mazmorras a Eren, ahí podremos controlar tanto a una "madre" que pueda convertirse por el dolor como a un producto que sea inestable, deseamos por la felicidad de ambos que el pequeño sea un humano, pero tal vez esto es un paso para la humanidad.

—Existe un problema más, si el niño es un titán cambiante tiene igual de posibilidades de tener la fuerza del Hombre más fuerte del mundo, volviéndolo aún más peligroso —Hanji miraba a los ojos a Levi, quien. Mantenía la mirada con algo de dificultad — de ser así, solo tú podrás acabar con él…

— ¿Estás sugiriendo que mate a mi propio hijo? —fueron las temblorosas palabras que dejo salir de repente Ackerman, incluso a él le parecía extraño.

—Habíamos pensado en Mikasa, pero Eren no lo quiso, conoce a su hermana y sabe que todo aquello que se parezca a él va a terminar protegiéndolo

— Y ¿qué les hace pensar que yo puedo matarlo?

—Solo lo sugerimos en caso de ser necesario.. Porque sabemos que matarías a Eren en caso de necesitarlo… Porque lo harías para protegerlo y porque lo amas.

Aquellas últimas palabras se clavaron en su corazón como un puñal, ¿Cómo se habían enterado de aquella promesa? Lo más probable era que Eren se los hubiese dicho, que él era capaz de matarlo si la situación lo ameritaba, si era para protegerlo, pero solo en una emergencia, si solo fuese la única y ultima salvación; él lo mataría así como Jaeger lo haría con él.

No le quedó más que soltar nuevamente todo el aire que había acumulado en sus pulmones, ellos querían un sí o un no de la misma manera que siempre lo había dicho, decidido, pero esta vez era casi imposible, aun no conocía al nuevo mocoso y ya había algo dentro de él que parecía impedir pensar sobre su existencia sin remordimiento alguno.

—No sé, tengo que hablar con Eren antes que con ustedes — y sin más, se levantó, abriendo la puerta y saliendo del lugar tan rápido como sus piernas se lo permitían. Estaba dudando, necesitaba calmarse.

°˖✧∩(◎ヮ◎∩)✧˖°

Detrás de las caballerizas Eren había encontrado refugio desde hacía algunas semanas, sus rodillas y su frente estaban juntas, mientras sus ojos dejaban salir sin censura alguna todo el llanto que tenía dentro. No podía creer nada de lo que ahora le estaba pasando, tenía quince años y ahora debía de hacerse responsable de otra vida; una pequeña y frágil, más frágil que la esperanza.

" _Y si decido no tenerlo"_ habían sido sus palabras, temblorosas y frías que salieron en ese momento frente a los dos superiores, no lo estaba pensando, no lo analizaba, solo quería escuchar algo que no fuese su corazón queriendo escapar.

" _Estás en tu derecho de hacerlo, sin embargo esta es una oportunidad única para las investigaciones, de corazón deseamos que tu hijo sea 100% humano, por la felicidad de ambos, pero de no ser así daríamos un gran avance científico, considéralo, si tu deseo es vengar a la humanidad de los titanes sé que tomarás la decisión más acertada"_ las palabras de Smith dolían aun pero, quizá tenía razón, tal vez aquello sería bueno, podría serlo.

Una de sus manos acarició su vientre, no era prominente ni mucho menos, pero había un ser creciendo dentro de él, un hijo engendrado con el cariño y admiración que tenía hacia el Sargento Levi y sabía que sus sentimientos inconfesos eran correspondidos; entre el llanto una pequeña sonrisa se llevó sus labios.

— Oii, mocoso — las palabras de Levi rápidamente le sacaron de sus pensamientos, levantó con algo de miedo su rostro, encontrándose al mayor parado enfrente de él, con los brazos cruzados y la expresión levemente malhumorada, le observaba con algún tipo de odio que jamás había visto en él, sólo logró que Eren tragase pesado — ¿Por qué mierda Erwin y Hanji saben de nuestras promesas?

Después de terminar de preguntar el Sargento se puso de cuclillas a la altura de Eren, llevando una de sus manos hacia la mejilla más cercana, limpiando el camino que las lagrimas habían marcado en esa parte de su cuerpo, el castaño cerro los ojos ante la caricia, era cálido aquel contacto, cálido para su corazón.

—Yo… Decidí tenerlo y que hicieran las investigaciones en nosotros —respondió el menor calmado, mirando como el más bajo limpiaba su mano discretamente —sin embargo, Hanji-san comenzó a hablar de los peligros y… Realmente considero que tú eres el indicado para terminar con "nosotros" si algo se sale de control

La decisión con la que el menor de ojos color esmeralda decía lo que sentía era tan grande que logró que el vacío en su estómago regresara, esas eran las palabras más idiotas y suicidas que había escuchado en bastante tiempo, pero tenía razón, él lo haría...

— Lo harás, ¿verdad? — la redonda mirada del menor le buscaba contacto, pues el moreno aun lo dudaba, a pesar de estar consiente de todo lo que significaba de ahora en adelante esas palabras, que ya no eran una manera de quitarse de encima a todas esas personas que le temían al joven titán y que pedían su muerte inmediata, ya no era una promesa vana para amenazarle y tampoco era una petición de campo de batalla, no, ahora la persona que más amaba le dejaba esa responsabilidad incluyendo la vida de un niño que tendría algo de ambos, ahora se cargaría las muertes de sus dos personas importantes… ¿Por qué todos le pedían eso?

—Lo haré, terminaré con tu vida y con la del nuevo mocoso si no hay otra alternativa — prometió mirándolo directamente a los ojos, observando cómo de pronto las expresiones del castaño se relajaban un poco y le dejaban ver una sonrisa hermosa, sincera y pura, una sonrisa que valía más que mil gracias y representaban un "Te amo" sin palabras.

* * *

 _¿Llegaste? ¡Genial! ¿Me dejas un review? Sinceramente quiero saber tu opinion con respecto a la historia, ¡Tus palabras siempre serán bien recibidas!_


End file.
